Project: Beautimous
by imadreamer7
Summary: Ryuuzaki Sakuno has always been quiet, clumsy and plain. But all of that changes when she is chosen to be the next experiment of the famous organization "Project: Transformation." How will she put up with it, especially when she'll be away from her friends, family and Ryoma? To top it off, she'll be in Canada, where she'll have to use English, her alien language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've last posted something, but I'm back now! :D I hope you enjoy my new story**! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Black Suits

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slam my hand on the alarm, already awake. It reads 5:30 am. I beat the alarm again to waking me up. It's not like I ever needed an alarm anyways, I just use it because Obaa-san gave it to me a few years ago. I find myself staring at the alarm, dazed by the colours. It's pearl... Along with gold, and both the pearl and the gold are real. Where in the world did Obaa-san get it? Surely it must have costed thousands of dollars. I hear Obaa-san calling from downstairs.

"Sakuno! Get up, I'm leaving now! The boys have practice! ? will be ? in ? ? that will be ? ? up at ?!" I hear her muffled voice through the closed door. I can't hear the last bit of it, but it mustn't be important if she said that last. I'll ask her about it later, when school ends.

I walk downstairs and grab the lunch I prepared last night; sushi, and a hamburger on the side. A very large hamburger, because I know that Momo-senpai will want it. I sweat drop at the thought of knowing what will happen. I grab everything needed for school, first aid kit included. I'm too clumsy for my own good. It's still a shocker to me that I haven't yet cut myself with a knife.

Locking the door, I make my way to school. I have to be there early everyday for my senpais, and Ryoma-kun. Finding my way to the tennis court, I see the team running laps... Aaaand Inui-senpai with his usual drink... In secret, I know what he puts in there... I accidentally saw a glimpse of it when he dropped his book. He puts *beep* and *beep*, as well as *beep* and *beep*. He also puts in *beep*. Oh, and *beep*. There were more, but I think that's enough...

"Sakuno-chan! Over here!" I chuckle as I see my best friend waving to me by one of the fences. I stand next to her, and I don't even have to guess who she's watching. I know by the excitement on Tomo-chan's face.

Ryoma-kun.

I turn to look at him play. His hair moves along with the wind, making it look more dazzling than it already was. I smile inwardly, he's still really dense. I've known him for so long, and he still hasn't found out that I like him. I control a giggle as I remember his cat, Karupin. I call her Karu though, and she is the most adorable thing I've ever met.

My thoughts are interrupted by the cheers of my friend. Ah, he won again. I find him coming out of the court, gathering up my courage. I stumble towards him, and with all my might, I tell him with a shaky voice "c-con-grat-gratu-gratulations Ry-Ryoma-kun." He continues to walk. I sigh, so much for trying... I go back to Tomo-chan, and she goes on about something superb that Ryoma-kun did. I didn't really pay attention, I was occupied with wondering what Obaa-san said.

? will be ? in ? ? that will be ? ? up at ?!

Maybe it was more important than I thought... What could it have been?

"Oi! Sakuno-chan! Hurry, let's get to class." Ah, right. I still have classes to attend right now. I'll think about it afterwards. "Tomo-chan, what class are we doing again?" She looks at me dumbfounded. "Sakuno-chan, are you alright? Did you have breakfast? Did you get hit? How could you forget what class we're attending?! We've got history right now!"

... History? I feel as if I forgot something, checking my bag, I see my history essay in there along with the rest of my work. Phew, it wasn't that. So what could it have been? We walk into class and I find my seat. Our teacher walks in, clumsy as usual, just like me. I suppress a smile of seeing someone other than myself being clumsy. She always reminds me that I'm not the only clumsy person in the world. I reassure myself by looking at her. "Good morning everyone! I'm going to take attendance, then afterwards, please hand in your history essays!"

She reads out each of our names, and we all call out "Here" or "Sup" or "Morning!" Until she called Ryoma-kun. Of course, he was asleep, the usual. So instead of waking him up, I tell the teacher, "R-Ryoma-k-kun is he-here." She nods her head and continues on. She finishes up with the attendance, and we all go and hand in our essays. I go and get Ryoma-kun's essay as well to hand in, it's just something I usually do everyday. I chuckle silently at his peaceful face. Most girls would say that he looks like a young boy when he sleeps. Not me. I think he looks like Karupin when he's sleeping. Though no one will know about that other than myself.

After all the essays were handed in, she lets us have a free period, since we just finished the essays. Tomo-chan spends her period arguing with Horio-san, so I sit in my seat, which is in front of Ryoma-kun's desk, and I decide to have a nap as well. I start to doze off, when suddenly the bell rings and we all rush to get to our next class. Which is... Math? Yeah, math it is. I don't share this class with Tomo-chan or Ryoma-kun. They really need to work on math, and science, and their history... Aaaand a few other subjects as well. *Sigh*

I worry about them too much, maybe I should tutor them on these subjects. Though I don't think it's possible for me to be with Ryoma-kun for such a long period of time. I brush the thought out of my head and focus on class. It's just more reviewing for an upcoming test, I don't need to pay attention. Instead, I think of the next classes. Home Economics. Then comes English. My stomach fills with butterflies. I'll be with Ryoma-kun again. A slight blush creeps up on my face as I know he'll be sleeping... Again. He'll have his Karupin face on. I stiffle a giggle as I know that's exactly how it'll play out.

Maybe I'll put some cookies into his bag. Ponta flavoured. His favourite, grape. And I'll make it look like tennis balls. I'll add a Ponta with it too.

After planning the cookies for awhile, the bell rings and I rush to Home Economics Class. I grab two Grape Pontas on the way. Everyone else rushes in after me, and we all prepare our ingredients for what we'll make today. With one of the Pontas, I mix it in with my ingredients. I then roll the dough into 2D tennis balls. I cover it with white, and mix a light green and yellow to get the colour of a tennis ball. I then put that on the cookies. Then I put it in the oven and wait for it to finish baking. I wash the dishes as I wait. Then... *Ding!*

It's ready! I put the gloves back on, and I grab the tray of cookies. They smell amazing. The smell of cookies, but with a tad scent of grape. It looked crispy, and really well made. To test if it was good enough, I take one of the cookies, and I take a bite. Crispy on the outside, soft on the inside. Just right, and it had just the right amount of Grape Ponta in it. I smile and put them into a Ziplock bag. I know that Ryoma-kun won't eat something that's girly looking, because he'll think it was from another fan girl. So I just put it into a Ziplock, and write in permanent marker on the front:

"You'll be surprised by the taste. Hope you enjoy!

-Ryuuzaki Sakuno :)"

A few minutes later, the bell rings again, and I head off to English Class. Ryoma-kun is already there, and sleeping. I chuckle and place my cookies and ponta into his bag. Then I sit in my seat, which is right in fornt of his. Everyone else rushes in and the class starts.

"Class, we will now take up yesterday's homework I assigned." our English teacher calls out. We answer with a yes, and take out our work. English is my worst subject, and I struggle deeply in it. I tried hard to pay attention, but it was like aliens trying to converse with humans. Then suddenly, our teacher started to call people out randomly. I became nervous, and then, she chose me. Darn it... I stand up and try to read what it says.

"T-The s-s-s-sun shi-shinesu bri-brig-ight-ightly to-today d-desu...?" I know that I messed up, English just isn't my strong point. I sit back down, and the teacher continues to call people out randomly.

But then, four men dressed in black suits entered the classroom. Everyone quieted down as our teacher and the men in black talked privately at her desk. Suddenly, the four men looked in my general direction, and so I looked around me. Maybe they were looking out the window.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, we would like to speak to you privately in the hallway please."

... Eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've last posted something, but I'm back now! :D I hope you enjoy my new story**! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Identity

_But then, four men dressed in black suits entered the classroom. Everyone quieted down as our teacher and the men in black talked privately at her desk. Suddenly, the four men looked in my general direction, and so I looked around me. Maybe they were looking out the window._

_"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, we would like to speak to you privately in the hallway please."_

_... Eh?_

* * *

"A-Ano... I'm Ry-Ryuuzaki S-Sakuno desu..." I introduce myself to the four men, feeling very uncomfortable by their intimate stares... Or glares. Two of them have glasses, one that had round glasses, and the other one, squares. Then there was this super short man, and a super tall man.

"Yes, it is very pleasing to finally meet you Ryuuzaki-san. We are from an organisation called Project: Transformation. You have been chosen out of the many people in the world as the next project. I'm sure your grandmother has informed you the situation. You will be under our care." Says the man with the round glasses.

I take in the information, not really understanding it... "W-Wait, Obaa-san... Sh-She didn't i-inf-inform me about... this?" A nod came from the super short man. "Yes, it seems that we came at an unreasonable time. Even so Ryuuzaki-san, we need your cooperation and dedication towards this project. Though I am quite certain that your grandmother informed you earlier this morning that we will be here... Odd."

I try and think back. ? will be ? in ? ? that will be ? ? up at ?

Someone... will be here in school hours that will be picking you up at school...

Ah... That's what she said. "A-Ano, I re-remember now... S-She... O-Obaa-san said that so-someone would b-be picking me u-up at school to-today."

"Hai, that would be us, Ms. Ryuuzaki. Now I shall fill you in on the project. You can decide if you agree, you are free to make your own terms if you wish."

"Y-Yes..." I listen in on what he tells me. It ends up being quite a shocker...

"The latest project, Project Beautimous will bring our company even more millions of dollars than it already gets. You, Ms. Ryuuzaki, are our top secret weapon to success. You are Project Beautimous. Most of our products are American. So we decided to do something else for a change. We decided to have a Japanese as our next product. After all, tsundre's are Japan's thing. But, to top it off, we're bringing you to a different country. How about it?" The tall man states.

"U-Um, if I... D-don't agree?" I ask with a tinge of curiosity.

"Well... *Smirks* Do you wonder why we wear black suits? It's because the other side of or organisation Project: Transformation... Is the top mafia family, Devil's Oath. If you don't agree... *Whispers* _What do you think will happen_?"

A cold shiver runs through my spine. "Y-Yes. I s-still get to ag-agree on my o-own terms right?"

Another nod. "Yes Ryuuzaki-san, though we have to agree to your terms of course. Now then, we must decide what country you'll live in. How about Canada? We can't choose the U.S.A because we said we're doing something different, so why not Canada. She'll be able to learn English! Since she's so bad at it! Bwahahahaha!"

"E-Eh?! I c-can't lean E-Englisheru!" I panick, it's an alien language! I'll never understand it!

"Hahaha! She can't even pronounce English properly! This is going to be fun!" The tall guy hits the one who was laughing at me, who was the square glasses.

"Shut up you stupid glasses freak. We need to find out all of her flaws, and then turn her into Beautimous. Remember that. Now then, Ms. Ryuuzaki, please state all your flaws." He takes out a recording device, a notebook and a pen.

"H-Hai. I st-stutter... I-I'm too shy, I have a-a ve-very bad s-sense of d-di-dire-direction. I'm clu-clumsy. I don-don't have m-many friends... M-My hair is t-too lo-long. I... I only h-have O-Obaa-san. I-I have w-wobbly h-hips... E-Eto, I d-don't know an-any other l-lang-language o-other than J-Japanese. I-I'm h-horr-horrible at s-sports..."

"Thanks you, that is more than enough Ms. Ryuuzaki. Now, do you have any terms?" I take a moment, and think carefully. "W-Well, I suppose I-I do h-have some th-things I-I'd like... I w-wo-would like t-to n-not be in-inter-intertwined with y-your... m-mafia a-aff-affairs, a-and I w-would l-l-like to ch-choose m-my ap-appear-a-a-appearance in th-this project... I-I would a-also li-like to still b-be in c-contact with t-the pe-people h-here." I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for their answer.

"Yes, that can be agreed upon. It is now time to bring you to the building to get started on the project." The four men lead me out, and into a black van. Feeling uneasy, I sit as far away as possible. I watch outside as everything zooms past me. I take it all in sadly, as I know that I won't be seeing this scenery for awhile...

Sooner or later, the van stops and they lead me into a tall building. I watch they swipe cards, and tell the ladies at the counter that I am with them. They take me up an elevator, and we soon reach the floor that they wanted to take me to. A man sits in an expensive looking chair, and stares outside at the scenery. The four men bow, and it is followed with a "We have brought her, Pa- I mean President."

The man turns to look at me, he gives me a smile, and introduces himself. "Welcome Ms. Ryuuzaki, I am Mr. Kaegou, the companies president." He comes over to me and shakes my hand.

"Y-Yes, it i-is a pl-pleasure t-to meet y-you... Ry-Ryuuzaki S-S-Sakuno desu..." bowing, I feel stares burning into my back. "You will be our latest project, Project Beautimous. You will have a new name, as well as a new family, and you will be relocated in Canada. We have to make sure you are ready to be released to the world as a new person. We don't have much time left, so we shall get started right away. *Snaps* Harada!" "Yes President?" "Lead her to The Room." "Yes President."

This Harada person brings me along with her, and I clumsily trip as well get there. I take notice, as once again, everyone is wearing black suits, even the women. One example is Harada, she would have been prettier if she wore something other than a black suit.

"We are here, please enter first Ryuuzaki-san." "H-Hai..." I enter and grasp my surroundings. It was like a large white box, with only a single machine in the middle. Like the one in the hospitals. I can't remember what it was called. It looks like that machine you are put into a tray and they put the tray into this circle thingy, which does something. The only difference, is that the one at the hospital, you go in one way, and come out the same way. This machine however, you go in one way, and come out the other. I wonder what it does.

"Ryuuzaki-san, please change into this so that we can begin. Make sure to take off all you clothes and just have this on." She tells me with a straight face.

... Isn't she going to leave?

... Or at least turn around?

"A-Ano, c-can you p-pl-please t-turn a-around?" I ask her politely.

"Oh right, yeah sure." She turns the other way, and I take everything off. Then I go to reach the clothes she gave me... It was just an over sized white t-shirt. I put it on, and clear my throat so she can turn around again. She does, and then she calls people into The Room for some reason.

"Ryuuzaki-san, please lay down on the tray." I follow her instructions. The cold metal touches my skin and I can feel goosebumps creeping around already. I close my eyes, waiting for what is next.

The tray goes into the machine, and a bright light is cast upon me. Suddenly, I'm plunged into darkness, and falling. I can't see anything, and there's no end. I can't think of anything else other than to find light, when finally, that light is cast upon me.

_I... Am... Reborn..._

I open my eyes, and I am no longer in the machine, but I'm still in the tray. I sit up.

Something... Something feels different. Everything is just so much easier to see. Harada comes up to me with a smile on her face, and so a smile creeps onto my face as well.

"How as you feeling Ryuuzaki-san?" She asks me.

_"Very well, in fact everything seems different, I just can't seem to place it."_ "Yes, it happens in every project, there is no need to worry. I'll bring a mirror, so you can see yourself." I nod. I take a look at my hands while she's gone.

Eh? My fingers look... Perfect? Perfectly carved, and they look like piano fingers! I find myself in awe of my own fingers. Harada comes back with a large mirror, but it isn't facing me. "Are you ready Ryuuzaki-san?"

_"Yes, I'm quite sure I am Harada-san."_ She turn the mirror around, and my eyes grow wide. My hair is still as long as before, but this time, it's perfectly straight, and it looks lushious. My eyes are a very cute pure hazel. My eyelashes seem to be longer, and my eyebrows are perfectly shaped, into a very innocent look. My mouth is small, as well as my nose. The two seem to complement each other, and my face shape makes it look even cuter.

I'm taller, with longer legs, free of bruises, scars and scratches. I seem to be paler, but I looked like I was glowing. Every part of me seemed to fall into place just perfectly. The shape of my body, everything. Amazed by myself, Harada asks me what I would like my new name to be.

_"A new name... How about Sakura May? Sakura because I like the cherry blossoms and it's similar to Sakuno. May because... I always liked the name May."_ She nods her head, then she gives me a pair of shorts. The other people leave, and then I put the shorts on.

"We should get back to the President's office now Ms. Sakura." It feels weird being called that, but I'll have to deal with it.

We walk back to the President's office, and with him, there is three new people with him. An older man, an older lady, and a guy who looks like he's a year or two older than me.

"President, we have new name for her now, it is Sakura May. Sounds right for her." Harada tells the President. He nods, and then he tells her, "Great, I was planning on having her last name as Sakura anyways. Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, this is your daughter from now on, May." They smile at me and the lady welcomes me into the family with open arms.

"You will be calling me Mom, and he is Dad, and he is your brother, Tyler. We live in Canada. You will be coming back with us." She says with a smile. I glance at Tyler, and we make eye contact, he smirks as I blush and look away.

_"Thank you... Um... Mom, when will we be going home?"_ This time, dad answers me, "Tomorrow, we'll return tomorrow. You should get your things from your old house first." I nod.

"Your brother can go with you, he has his drivers license, and he's strong. We'll meet you two back at our vacation house." Well, it seems that I'm stuck with rich people.

I say goodbye to everyone in the room, and then I follow Tyler into the parking lot. "...You're prettier than we expected. You know, like beautiful and gorgeous combined, a Beautimous." He admits. I laugh a bit, because of what he tells me.

_"I am Project Beautimous. So it makes sense that I'm beautiful gorgeous Tyler."_ He nods, and we make it to a slick black Ferrari. I look at him. "Is... this, your car?"

"Yup." He gets in, and I get in too. "So, where's your house?" I don't think I should answer, we'll probably get lost. I end up answering anyways. _"Go up here, straight... etc etc."_ I end up saying things and I don't understand what is coming out of my mouth. Tyler seems to understand, and soon, we make it to Obaa-san's house. "Wow... We actually made it..."

He laughs, "Of course we did dummy. Did you think we weren't going to?" I nod, and he laughs harder. I end up laughing too, and then we settle down. I get the extra key from it's secret hiding spot, and we enter the house. I grab a backpack, and fill it with only a few things. The tennis balls with Ryoma-kun on it, a few portraits, a pair of pajamas, a pair of day clothes, my phone, my special stuffed puppy, Mr. PuppyDog, and last but not least, the alarm that Obaa-san gave me.

I put it all into the back pack, and we leave for the vacation house. _"So, your my brother now Tyler."_ He grins. "You're definitely going to be an interesting little sister, May."

I smile, and plays English music. Wait... How come I can understand it? _"Tyler... I understand English!"_ He glances at me for a second, "You're supposed to understand it dummy. I can speak it too." I realize that, and the two of us sing along to the songs all the way to the vacation home.

Who will I be from now on, Ryuuzaki Sakuno? Or Sakura May?

Easy, there is no more Ryuuzaki Sakuno, I have been reborn as Sakura May.

Who is Ryuuzaki Sakuno anyways?

* * *

Big thanks to ChaoticChaosController, for the mafia idea. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've last posted something, but I'm back now! :D I hope you enjoy my new story**! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to Canada

_Who will I be from now on, Ryuuzaki Sakuno? Or Sakura May?_

_Easy, there is no more Ryuuzaki Sakuno, I have been reborn as Sakura May._

_Who is Ryuuzaki Sakuno anyways?_

* * *

Tyler and I drove all the way back to the vacation house, it was very large, another word being huge. It was deep into the mountains, I wasn't expecting that. I thought that it would be at the beach, like most vacation homes.

"Dad, mom! We're back!" I say as I press the intercom. The gate of the mansion opens, and we ride up to the front entrance. "I'm going to park my car in the garage, the password is 'transformation'." "Aight', gotcha bro." Tyler waves as he drives off into the distance. I walk up to the door, and find the security lock. Typing in transformation into the lock, I think about what I did previous to today.

I can't seem to remember, everything is just... A blur? Yesterday I was doing what? Who's house did I get my things from? Why can't I remember any of it. Walking into the house, I spot Mom watching a drama on our 84" TV, I go up to her and sit down.

"Mom, what did I do yesterday? I can't remember." She looks at me and laughs playfully. "May, have you forgotten already? We went to a family picnic, your cousins were all there as well." Eh, maybe we did go to a picnic, who am I to question mom?

Tyler comes in through another door and gestures me to get over. Picking up my backpack, I stroll over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?" "I'm giving you a tour of the vacation house. You fell asleep the last time there was a tour, so I'll just help to refresh your memory." Nodding, he takes me around the mansion.

We had a large swimming pool in the back, with a few hot tubs. There was also a gigantic garden full of beautiful flowers. We also owned a part of the forest in the mountain as well. There were millions of wonderful things about the mansion. Like all of the sports cars in the garage, or the grand kitchen, or the personal spa my mom had. My dad's race track, the game room, a food market, the paint balling arena, and the family wardrobe full with clothing from all around the world.

Finally, we made it to my room, Tyler left me, and I opened the door. A king sized bed, a beautiful walk-in closet with clothes from the family wardrobe, a marble bathroom, a personal kitchen, and my room included a large deck leading outside to watch both the sunrise and the sunset.

The room was very spacious, and had many books with a tall bookshelf that needed a ladder to reach the top. It was breathtaking, and just my style.

Putting down the backpack by my personal kitchen, I hear a beeping sound coming from another intercom. "Hello?"

"Yo, are you decent you dummy?" I chuckle and answer Tyler, "Yes bro. I haven't gone to take a shower yet." "Great, let me in." I open the door, and he strolls in casually, not like the rich guy he is. "So dummy, what's in the bag?" "I dunno. I can't even remember where we got the backpack from!" He nods, and I go and get the backpack.

Opening it up, I dump the items onto my bed. Tyler flops down beside me, and we look at the alien items. All I find is a bunch of tennis balls... With faces on them? Some portraits, with people I don't know of, though they seem to be vaguely familiar for some reason. Pajamas. Though they're so out of style that I'll give them away. Another pair of clothes, I'll give it away too. A phone, with unknown numbers on them, a stuffed dog, and an alarm clock.

"... What the hell did you pack May..." I look at him confused. "What do you mean? I didn't pack this." He grins and starts to walk out. "Wait bro! Give these to some charity of some sort please!" I throw the clothes at him and he catches it. "We aren't eating together tonight, so cook your own food. Adios dummy." He shuts the door behind him. I take the portraits, the tennis balls, and the alarm clock, and place them on my counters. I guess I can keep them.

Then I take the stuffed dog and place it nicely on my bed. I seem to have grown an attachment to it in the short period of time that I was with it. I'll name it...

Mr. PuppyDog!

I smile gleefully and notice I still haven't done anything with the phone. It seems to be mine. I look at the missed calls. There are millions of them, most sent by one person. A person named Tomo-chan. Calling this, 'Tomo-chan', I am answered instantaneously.

"SAKU-CHAAAAAAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOUR OBAA-SAN ISN'T ANSWERING OUR QUESTIONS! *Huff, Puff* Where are you?" Dang, this chick had a loud voice.

"Excuse me miss. Who is this... Saku-chan?" I ask her. "What do you mean? It's you! Did you forget who you are or something? HAHAHA! That's hilarious Sakuno!"

I frown, "My name is Sakura May. Not Sakuno. I seem to have her phone." She takes a moment, and finally answers me with a shaky breath. "W-What are y-you t-ta-talking a-about? I-I-It's y-your voice... D-Don't t-tell me... Y-Y-You actually... Fo-Forgot w-who you a-are?!"

I tell her sternly, "My name is Sakura May. I don't know who you are, but don't act as if you know me." "Wait... How about Ryoma-sama? Did you forget him too?"

"Who the heck is Ryoma-sama?" I ask her.

"Something happened to you Sakuno, and I'm going to get the Regulars and Ryoma-sama to help me figure it out."

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

This Tomo-chan hung up on me.

I put the phone away, on my bookshelf, and get off the bed to take a shower. Who is Sakuno? Do I know her? Why are our names so similar, and why do I have her phone?

* * *

(After shower. Don't really need to know what a person does in the shower.)

Walking towards my closet, I grab a light blue night gown, and slip in onto me. I then walk out and start to prepare dinner. I'll just have something simple tonight. Lobster. Finding the lobster in my fridge, I heat it up and sit at the table. Must have been extra lobster from another dinner since it was already cooked. Once the lobster is finally cooked, I take it out and start eating. Tomo-chan. Tomo-chan. Tomo-chan. Who is Tomo-chan? Why is she so familiar. Why is everything in that backpack so familiar?

I finish the lobster shortly, and then brush my teeth and wash my face so that I can go to sleep. I lay on my head, drifting off to sleep, awaiting for tomorrow to come.

_"Oi Ryuuzaki. Your hair is too long." I hear from a faint voice. "Your hips are too wobbly." You always say that. "Mada Mada Dane." Mou, Ryoma-kun... Eh? Ryoma-kun? Who's that? I feel myself crashing and falling into darkness, again. Suddenly, a girl who looks similar to me but with braids and wobbly hips approaches me. "Hello May. My name is Sakuno. Hopefully you'll remember me one day... The least you could do was at least remember Ryoma-kun though! Mou, and I worked so hard to make those Ponta cookies! Just remember, or try to remember... **I am you, and you are me.**"_

I woke up with a cold sweat.

_I am you and you are me._ What was that all about? "Oi dummy! Get up, we're going home today!" Tyler's voice sounds like static through my room's intercom. Getting up from my bed, I start to get ready. Brushing my teeth, washing my face and brushing my hair. Eating bacon and eggs for breaky, and then going through my closet for something to wear while I'm on a plane.

Browsing through my closet, I decide on a pair of high-waist jean shorts from the U.S, a baggy marvel comic shirt from South Korea (tucked into the shorts), a pair of sunglasses made in Italy, sneakers made in Australia, and a red checkered button up sweater from Russia just in case I get cold in the plane. I then pack my things. Grabbing everything I found from the backpack I brought the day before, as well as two very pretty kimonos I found in my closet. Then I took a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, toothpicks, something to wash my face, gum, a pair of pajamas, a book, a blanket, a snack, a refillable water bottle, cash, and a very pretty necklace that looked like a crystal teardrop.

After placing the phone, Mr. PuppyDog, the pajamas, my snack, water bottle, blanket, tooth stuff, face wash, book, gum, cash and necklace into a comic backpack to match my shirt, I took the rest of my things, and placed them nicely into a suitcase with wheels on the bottom.

Picking up the old backpack, I put it deep into my closet, shielding it from the eyes of the world. Then I took my things and got out of my room. Tyler was downstairs on the leather sofa watching an action movie. "Bro, I'm ready to go!" He turned off the TV, and looked at me. "Took you long enough. Let's get going. Mom and dad are at the airport already." He grabbed his things and the two of us went to the garage.

"Which one are we going to ride..." I ask him. It's a logical question if you're a part of our family. There are way to many cars to choose from. "Let's take the red Lamborghini this time." I nod. We walk to the car, passing many other Lamborghini's along the pops up the trunk and puts his stuff in first, them he takes my things and places them in the trunk as well. He gets a call, so I get into the car and put on my seat belt. I don't want to disturb him while he's taking his call. _"Phase one complete. Project: Beautimous has completely forgotten who she used to be."_ I can only slightly hear what he said; "Complete, Project, Forgotten" was all I heard. He comes in shortly after, and starts the car. I turn on the radio and the two of us jam to English music again.

"Hey dummy. When we get to Canada, me and you are going to be attending an academy together. I know it's going to be scary because you're been home schooled all your life, but I'll introduce you to all my friends. You can hang with us until you don't want to anymore. You're always welcome to hang out with me." I nod, and then he flicks me in the forehead. "What was that for?!" I yell, and punch him in the shoulder. He laughs, and says,"Just... Try and make friends okay? Don't become friendly with anyone who is only asking about me. Those chicks are dangerous okay?!"'I laugh too, and he continues giving me advice for school all the way to the airport.

"We're heeeeeeeere!" The two of us yell together as we find a parking spot. Tyler takes our things out of the trunk and tells me that he's going to call our uncle to go and pick up our car. He doesn't want it stolen, though we can get a new one anytime. I eat my snack, as I am starving. Then we find our parents and go through the whole process of crossing countries and everything. Blah blah blah.

* * *

(Skip the procedure for that stuffs, those airport stuffs)

I sit down in my first class seat in the plane, excited as I watch Tyler put my backpack in the storage thing on top of our seats. Fastening my seat belt, Tyler stares at me weirdly, but I can't help it! Planes are so cool!

Shortly after looking around my seat, a lady tells us to fasten our seat belts. Already having my seat belt fastened, I felt accomplished. The plane rose and I stared out the window. Remembering what Tyler told about how I should chew my gum, I started to do so, so that my ears wouldn't pop. We slowly rose to the sky and slowly clouds appeared. It was absolutely beautiful. Staring off into the distance, I found myself thinking about an unknown guy. He wore a white cap with an 'R' on the front. Black-blue hair, and golden cat eyes. Those eyes were mesmerizing.

_Mada Mada Dane..._ Heh, Mada Mada Dane to you too Ryoma-kun.

Wait, Ryoma-kun? Who's that? Shrugging it off, I concentrate on the clouds. *Gurgle* Blushing slightly, I only realize now that I'm hungry. Taking off my seat belt, I peek at Tyler, who sat in front of me in his very own first class seat, turned his seat into a bed, and was finishing off the movie he was watching in the vacation house before we left. Poking him, he stops the movie and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"... I'm hungry." He smiles again, and call a fight attendant over. "What do you guys have here? My sister here has an endless pit in her stomach, though I have to admit, I'm starving as well." She blushes, as she looks at the two of us. "What? Like what you see? I'll give you my number if you get us something good to eat. Like pizza, and ponta." She nods, and rushes off to get us some food.

Shecomes back with exactly what he asked for. Pizza and ponta. She doesn't even ask for our money, just his number. He keeps his promise, and he gives her his number, though I can tell something is off. She says that she's going to call him to make sure that it's really his number, and he agrees. Taking out his phone, she dials the number he gave her, and he answers his phone. She smiles, thanks him and says that she'll keep in contact, then she disappears to get back to work.

"Bro... What are you thinking..." "This is a disposable phone, I'm throwing it away later. My real one is in my bag in the storage." I sigh, "Bro, you can be a jerk sometimes." He grins evilly. "Like what? An a******?" I frown. "Don't swear." He sticks his tongue out and says "So? I got you food, just like you wanted. Which ponta do you want? The grape, or the watermelon?" I take the grape ponta, as well as my share of pizza. "... Thank you for the food." "You're welcome dummy." I ignore him, and eat my pizza. Mmm, pizza is always the best. The cheese and how it melts into my mouth and everything.

After eating, I decide to watch something as well. Browsing the many varieties of things to watch, when a tennis competition from last year caught my eye. Took place in the U.S, and the picture cover was all the people who took place in the tennis competition. One of them stood out, it was a boy who looked my age, with cat golden eyes and black-blue hair, wearing a white cap with an 'R' in the front.

Deciding to watch it, just the scenes with him in it, I found out that his name was Echizen Ryoma. Wait. Ryoma. Ryoma-kun. Mada Mada Dane. No way... The guy I was thinking about wasn't imaginary, he was actually real!

I am sooo meeting him one day. _"Ponta..."_ I giggle, remembering how he loved ponta. Wait, how do I know that he likes ponta. *coughs* Grape ponta, he loved it. Urgh! I'm so confused! I never even met him, and I just found out about him today! How the heck do I know that he drinks grape ponta? Maybe I just want everyone to like grape ponta, since I like it too. Yeah, that's it. That's all there is to it.

I grab my backpack and go to the bathroom, get ready to sleep, which is washing my face, brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas. Then I put my things back into my backpack, taking out Mr. Puppydog and the blanket, and placed the backpack into the storage. Then I turned my seat into a bed and slept on it.

_"Oi Ryuuzaki. Your hair is too long." I hear from a faint voice. "Your hips are too wobbly." You always say that. "Mada Mada Dane." Mou, Ryoma-kun... Eh? Ryoma-kun? Who's that? I feel myself crashing and falling into darkness, again. Suddenly, a girl who looks similar to me but with braids and wobbly hips approaches me. "Hello May. My name is Sakuno. Hopefully you'll remember me one day... The least you could do was at least remember Ryoma-kun though! Mou, and I worked so hard to make those Ponta cookies! Just remember, or try to remember... **I am you, and you are me.**"_

I had the same dream again, what is with it? I don't understand why I keep having it!

Getting ready with the same procedures as last night, and then I had breaky. Which was just eggs, and bread with butter. We were soon told to put our seat belts on again, and we landed. Tyler and I got our things from the storage, and waited for mom and dad to get the other luggage. We waited outside and I took in my surroundings. It was totally different from Japan! The air wasn't as polluted, and the cars were different, the people were different, the language was different, everything was different!

"Come help us you two! We only have four arms!" Dad calls from behind us. We go and help him and mom, and Tyler calls for a taxi. We put our luggage in the trunk and I finally take it in.

I'm in Canada!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've last posted something, but I'm back now! :D I hope you enjoy my new story**! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Academy

I sit in the back of our limo, watching the scenery pass by me as I look out the window. Strangely, although I seem to have lived here all my life, it doesn't look familiar at all. It's possible to have done a full construction done while I was on vacation, though it's unlikely. I happily noted the fact that traffic was faster than in Tokyo. In fact, traffic was nothing compared to Tokyo!

I take a peek at my brother, who seems to be in a serious conversation over his phone. Honestly! Who could he possibly have to call with an expression of an adult?! He's still in high school, like myself. Though I can't say I'm really in high school... Though I will be in high school this year. In fact, this will be my first time even going to school. I asked my parents if I could go to high school this year since I was home schooled all my life. Of course, that came with a price. I wasn't allowed to have contact with the outside world (other than family) until this year.

Ah! So that's why none of the streets were familiar. Nodding to myself at what I accomplished, I felt a weird stare coming from the person beside me. My brother. "What are you looking at?" He continues giving me his weird stare, and answers "Sometimes, I wonder WHAT goes around in that pretty head of yours." Poking at my head playfully with one of his index fingers, I stick my tongue out and go "Bleeeeeegh". He does the same to me, and goes "Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegh". Slightly irritated at the mockery he was giving me, I continued, making my "blegh" even longer.

We continue doing that all the way to whatever destination we're going to. I thanks the gods that our parents weren't in the limo with us. Apparently, wherever me and Tyler were going, our parents weren't coming along. Sooner or later, after all that bleeeeeghing, we stop at a very prestigious looking academy.

"Eh? Where are we Tyler?" He grins, and starts to answer "Well, we-"

"Sir, Ma'am. We have arrived at True Blood Academy." The driver Mr. Bobby tells us and bows respectfully. "Well, he answered your question dummy. We're at True Blood Academy." I look at him confused and curious. "... Who the hell names a school True Blood?" He smirks and says, "Why the richest man on earth of course." With a look of bewilderment in my eyes, I wonder why the name... True Blood? Why not something like Neko Neko? Even Mr. PuppyDog could make a better name for a school than... True Blood. It seemed like some sort of vampire haven. Creepy...

"Lemme guess think that that the name is creepy. Pfft. Ha... Ha ha... BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He starts laughing aloud, and I punch him in the gut while blushing about 50 shades of red. Not 50 shades of grey, but 50 shades of red. He chokes and laughs at the same time, pitiful. Especially since he's from a wealthy family. The limo goes through the gates, and I look at what the academy has to offer. It's impressive, that's for sure. It'll be even more impressive when the school year starts.

My heart pounds, and my blood rises at the thought of going to school for the very first time. Taking notice of the school grounds, an extremely large green house and some more buildings, I ask my brother curiously, "Hey bro, where are the dorms?" He points to the buildings facing each other, with a sign in front of the buildings stating: Dorms. "... Oops, silly me..." I laugh it off and he tells me, "That's not where the dorm that me and you are staying. We get a more prestigious dorm. See the green house? THAT, is our dorm. We share it with very few people."

I nod, and the limo stops in front of the school building. "We're here Sir, Ma'am. Would you like me to escort you to your dorm?" "No thank you. We can find our way from here." Tyler waves him off. We get out of the limo and grab our things.

Tyler, already being familiar with the academy, gives me a short tour as we made our way to the green house. The green house itself was magnificent. (A/N: Looks like the green house in Special A, but with dorms included) My brother pulls out a key from a chain on his neck, since guys don't like the reference "necklace". Of course, it isn't that easy. After putting in the key, he goes through many different scans, and I follow after him, also doing the many different scans.

Finally we make it into the green house, the place itself looking a lot like a tropical paradise. Tyler gestures me to follow him, as a replacement for saying 'Don't get lost'. I continue following after him and we make it to an area with six separate mini mansions. Larger than a regular sized house, but smaller than a mansion. So a mini mansion. I giggle to myself and laugh at my own joke. Tyler gives me that weird stare again and mutters "Creepy sister..."

He hands me a key from his pocket and says "You're house #1. If you need help or anything, I'm house #5." He leaves and walks into his house. I do the same, walking towards my house. Opening the door with my key, I am welcomed by a large hall, with the back wall being glass instead of brick so that I could see the scenery. "Welcome Miss. Sakura. I am your house tour guide. You may ask any questions during the tour, but I will have to leave after the tour Miss. Sakura."

"Um... Please, call me May." The lady nods, "Yes Miss. May, I am Mrs. Kayla, at your service." She bows politely after her introduction, and I bow back. After placing my bags down by the entrance, Mrs. Kayla started the tour.

"The place we are standing in right now is your grand hall. This is where all your parties, balls and hangout sessions will usually take place. Out there, past the glass wall, is your backyard." I walk to see the backyard, impressed at the sight. A large pool, with a rounded shape, accompanied by a slightly smaller hot tub, in the shape of a circle. Surrounding the pool and hot tub, was a beautiful garden filled with many flowers. There was also a mini house and a large open space filled with luxurious green grass. "Wow... This, this is my backyard?" "Yes Miss. May. Now would you like to continue the tour?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful Mrs. Kayla." She goes up a flight of stairs with me following after her, and we make it to a suitable living space. One side was a kitchen, made from marble, with a table also made from marble. The other side was a flat screen T.V, and bean bags, along with a book shelf, surrounding the T.V. In the middle of this living space, was a white grand piano, the light shining upon it, making it look dazzling. "This is the living space that you can rearrange if you wish to." I nod my head silently.

She then leads me up another flight of stairs. "This is your free space." I look around the room, it doesn't look like much. Just a box thingy by the door. Other than that, the room was plain white, with no furniture. "... Am I supposed to do some decorating here?" Mrs. Kayla laughs and says, "If you want." She approaches the box thingy by the door and says, "Or... You can just use this." She opens up the box, which ends up being a speaker, "Beach."

Suddenly, the room starts morphing and sand warms up my feet as the blank view in front of me changes into sea water, and a clear blue sky. "Woah! What kind of room is this?" "As I said before Miss. May, this is your free space." She talks to the speaker again, "Carnival." The room morphs once again, and the sand and water are soon replaced by rides and game stalls. "This... This is so... Amazing!" I ask Mrs. Kayla if I could have a turn, and she moves out of the way to let me try. "Hm..." Then I grin... The best idea came into my head as I said, "Universe." The room changed once more, and soon enough, the room was plunges into darkness, but was soon followed by stars, and planets.

As breathtaking as it was, I knew that we still had to continue the tour. "Miss. May, are you ready to continue?" I nodded, and we went up another flight of stairs, this one being the second last. "This is your guest room area." A hallway filled with many doors, Mrs. Kayla starts showing me the many rooms. Each one of them looked like a hotel room, a very expensive and high class one of course. There were 30 of them, 15 on each side.

After looking at all the various guest rooms, Mrs. Kayla took me up one last flight, leading to my bedroom.

"Miss. May, this is your bedroom. I shall head out now. I hope to be of service to you again in the future." She bows and makes her way out of my new house, or dorm. Or rather mini mansion! I scan the room with my eyes, it is yet again made from marble, and a white king sized bed lies at the right wall, with a flying bookshelf above it. To my left is a door that I presume to be my bathroom, as well as a flat screen T.V and bean bags similar to the one in the living space downstairs. In the middle of the room is two grand pianos that fit with each other like two pieces from a was white, and the other was black. The wall straight ahead was made of glass, and lead out to a porch, where you could see the backyard.

To my right on the wall that I was standing by right now, was another kitchen, once again similar to the one downstairs, and a table for two. And to my left was a flight of stairs leading upwards. Climbing up that flight of stairs, I found the attic, where all four walls were glass. In the room, was a sakura tree, fully bloomed, with a swing hanging from the sturdiest branch. The ground was full of grass, precisely trimmed.

Going back to my grand hall, I pick up my bags and finally take notice of something... Right beside the staircase in my mini mansion, was an elevator.

Well shoot.

I walked all those darn stairs for nothing. I get in the elevator with my bags, and I press the button that says Bedroom on it. The door closes and the elevator goes up, with elevator music playing in the background. Shortly, the elevator opens up, and I am once again greeted with the wondrous and spectacular sight of my bedroom. I take my things out of my bags at start putting them away.

* * *

(Time Skip: After putting things away)

I lay on my bed with a sigh of relief. But... I feel like I'm missing something. Like something isn't right. And I seem to get the hint that it has to do with my family name. Sakura... Sakura... Sakuraaaaaaaa...

Nothing.

_Oi._

Eh? What was that, jolting up and looking around me, I sense nothing. So I lay back down again.

_Oi, Ryuuzaki_

This time, I find myself standing on my bed, in a fighting stance, ready and on the defensive mode. After about seven minutes of waiting, I give up and lay down again. What was that anyways? Or rather, WHO was that?

Ah, I remember something. When in the world does school start? And do I have a uniform? I walk into the bathroom, which is also made of marble, but is complimented by gold. The shower and bath tub are separate from each other, and the toilet is in it's own world in a small room in the bathroom. There is also another door, which leads to the closet... Or change room. Or the Changing Closet!

The changing closet looked similar to my closet in the vacation house in Japan, but the one here in my mini mansion was about 5 times larger! Strolling through the closet, I found what I was looking for. I had a uniform. Or rather, uniformssss. I had many uniforms, all with the same logo which said True Blood on it.

Nodding my head to the accomplishment that I made, which was seeing if I had a uniform, I only had one task left. Making my way to the elevator, I thought to myself, how the heck am I supposed to find out when school starts?

_If you need help or anything, I'm house #5. _Riiiiight. I forgot that I'll be attending school with Tyler from know on. Stupid me! I slap a hand to my forehead as I press the elevator button to Grand Hall. Thinking more about school, the elevator trip is short and I make my way out of my mini mansion.

In the house next to mine, in other words, Mini Mansion #2, stands a boy around my age, with wavy-curly brown hair, tall and lean with some muscle. He seems to have been looking out at the view of the inside of this greenhouse, but I must have interrupted him, because now he's staring at me. "Um... Do you... Mind... Not staring at me?" I ask the handsome boy in the house next to mine.

Instead of doing as I asked, he comes out from his mini mansion, and makes his way to mine, coming up my porch, and he eyes me even more. "You're May Sakura right? I never expected that a girl who had brains would actually look like... A Beautimous." I nod my head slightly irritated. A girl with brains eh? I can show him that I'm more than just brains and a pretty face!

"You're irritated, ain't cha Beautimous?" I respond to him saying, "Yes, now you'd better stop annoying me, and say something I can appreciate, or you can shut up." He laughs, "Sure, I'm Bruce. Bruce Molloy. Second smartest in the school. This greenhouse is only for the top 6 smartest students. Since I'm second smartest, I get the second best house, which is house #2. I can tell that you're the smartest in the school because you've got house #1."

I mutter under my breath saying, "I prefer mini mansion, not house." He seemingly didn't hear me. "So, Mr. Molloy, when does this school year start?"

"No need to be polite May." "I'd like you to call me Miss. May, you aren't my friend. Only friends and family have the privilege of calling me May." He nods, "Fine then MISS. May, just going to say this though, you can gladly call me Bruce anytime you want." Winking at me, I end up blushing red and turn my face away from him. "School starts in a week, on Monday. So MISS. May, how can I get you to become my friend?"

Thinking carefully, I answer, "Buy me food." He laughs again, "It will be my pleasure." Grabbing me by the waist, he drags me with him somewhere else in the greenhouse. There, we are surrounded by cars, motorcycles, and many other vehicles. "This is our garage, used and owned only by the top 6 students. We'll take my motorcycle today." He gets on one of the motorcycles in the room, and gestures me to get on with him."You're going to want to hang on tight." He hand me a helmet, and grabs one for himself.

I wrap my arms around him, but not tight, which is the opposite of what he told me to do. He starts the engine and starts driving, forcing me to hang onto him tightly. Feeling his chuckle, I punch him in the arm. He drives out of the school grounds, and asks "Where do you want to eat?"

"Pizza Hut." My stomach threatens to growl as I talk about pizza. "You can pick something more expensive than that." "No, I'm craving for pizza right now." I knew that he was grinning, "Great, Pizza Hut it is then." Sooner or later, we found our selves in a parking lot in front of Pizza Hut. "Help me find a spot." I nodded, and we luckily found one, beside two cheap looking cars. Noticing the fact that Bruce Molloy parked at the edge of front region of the parking spot instead of just parking fully inside, I asked "Why do you park like this?"

"I don't want to troll anyone. I don't want them to be pissed that they thought they found a spot then see a motorcycle in it." Wow, that's actually kind of clever... Pfft, naaaaw. As if...

The two of us walked inside, and a table was set for the two of us. "What kind of pizza do you want May?" Raising my eyebrow at him, he continues "What? I'm buying you food. You said that we can be friends if I buy you food." I roll my eyes, "Fine..." "Good. Lemme hear you say it!"

"Say what?" "My name! I want to hear my name being called by a Beautimous such as yourself." Blushing, I speak the words he wanted to hear "... Bruce... Molloy..." Dying of embarrassment, Bruce makes it worse by giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Wh-What? What was that for?!" "I kissed you because you were adorable. Problem?" I shake my head. "Sooo... What pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni and cheese, extra extra cheese." "You must really love cheese. I guess I'll have the same thing as you. Hey lady! We'd like to order now!" Bruce gives our order to the lady, and she scurries off to get it prepared. "Yo, let's play a game." Raising a brow at him, "Ara, what do you want to play?"Bruce grins uncontrollably and does this huge dramatic drum roll with his hands...

"CHOPSTICKS!" ... What, what the heck is that game? "I know what chopsticks are... But what the heck is this 'game' chopsticks?" He looks at me shocked. "I did research on you, and found out that you had Japanese blood in you, so I tried finding all the games I knew that sounded... Well... Japanese! I only found one, which was the game Chopsticks. I thought that you would know what it was." He laughs and rubs the back of his head.

"How do you play this... Chopsticks?" He gives me a hopeful look and starts explaining it to me, about the counting, and switching hands, and blah blah blah. "You ready?" I nod, and we start the game. I have two fingers, one on each hand, "You can go first May." I nod, and hit one of his fingers, and the game continues. After about five minutes of playing the first game, I lose. Bruce is laughing at my face with a finger pointing at me, which I find irritating.

So what do I do? Simple, I took his pointing finger, and shoved it into his nose. He starts choking for no apparent reason and takes his finger out of his nose.

"What the hell May?" He wipes his finger and sanitizes it, while muttering something about how much his nose hurts now. "It's impolite to point, especially since you come from a wealthy family."I use that as my excuse, "Did you not think that making me pick my nose would be even more impolite?!" I shake my head, and he starts to lecture me again, when our waitress lady from earlier brings our plates, knives, forks and more napkins. "The pizzas are on the way." She says with a smile. I notice her wink at Bruce before leaving.

I roll my eyes, ugh, what a stupid woman.

"Hey May, the lady gave me her number and Facebook user! Seems that I'm going to put this in my stash of phone numbers... again." He takes out a bunch of napkins from his pocket, and amusingly, there definitely were phone numbers on them. "So the idiot is actually popular..." "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Aren't I eye candy?" I look at him, "To be honest? No you aren't eye candy, I've met people who are better looking than you." He looks dejected, so I try to cheer him up. "Hey, look on the bright side Bruce, you're good looking and have the brains. Not everyone has that."

He laughs and says, "Are you sure May? I'm pretty sure you also are good looking and have the brains." I blush and thank him for the compliment. "You sure blush a lot. How many shades or red and pink can you go anyways?" I scoff, "Who knows Bruce."

"Tell me more about yourself May? Did you have plastic surgery to become a Beautimous?" I shake my head, "No, I don't recall ever having plastic surgery. Plus my skin isn't plastic." I prove it by allowing him to poke around my face. "You're skin is really soft... Wow." He continues poking and rubbing my face, "Are you done?" He shakes his head and continues rubbing and poking.

I take his hands off my face, "That's enough. Now it's you're turn. Did you get plastic surgery to become a handsome guy?" "Naw, surgery ain't my thing. I'm a complete natural handsome guy." He winks, and I roll my eyes. "I'm not planning on touching your face Bruce." He gives me an "Aw, why not?" Rather than answering his question, I just stick my tongue out. Just then, the waitress lady comes with the two large pepperoni and extra, extra cheese pizza.

"It's here!" I say excitedly, and start eating my pizza. "Adorable..." I hear Bruce mutter, and I glare at him. We both eat our pizzas, which was ecstasy! The crust was nice and crunchy, the sauce was just the right amount and the pepperoni were cooked just right. But the cheese, mmmmm the cheese, the pizza was so delicious.

Shortly, I finished all the slices of my large pizza, "That was amazing!" "Glad you enjoyed it." I looked over to Bruce, and saw that he was done too. "I guess I'll go pay, you can wait outside." I nod and make my way out of the restaurant. I sit on his motorcycle, waiting for him to come back. I look back inside Pizza Hut, and what do I see?

The damn idiot is flirting with a bunch of girls. How irritating. After about ten minutes of waiting for him to stop flirting, he comes outside. I walk up to him, and punch him in the stomach. "ARGH! May! What was that for?!"

"That was for making me wait ten minutes for you to pay the bill. Surely it would have taken about five minutes! And this!" I slap him across the face, "This is for flirting with all those girls while making me wait!" I get on his motorcycle and put on a helmet, then I throw the other helmet away from Bruce. "Get your own ride, I'm taking this with me, moron." I guess he didn't expect me to know how to ride a motorcycle. Too bad, I do know. I start the engine and ride off without him all the way back to the academy.

What a jerk, he goes kissing my cheek, buying me food and making me feel special, and then he goes and flirts with every pretty face he sees? Hmph, well he can stay over the rainbow. I make it back to the academy, and back to the greenhouse parking lot. I park the motorcycle back where I got it from and find my way back to my mini mansion. Opening the door with my key, I enter the mini mansion and proceed to my elevator. I press Bedroom and wait as the elevator goes upwards.

I get off the elevator and go upstairs to the sakura tree. Something about the tree was enchanting, and so I sat on the swing. Instantly, my anger was calmed, and I swung around on the swing. Suddenly, I heard a phone ringing from downstairs. Going back down, I saw that it came from that phone with that loud chick 'Tomo-chan'. I answered the phone.

"Hello? This is May Sakura speaking." "Hn, so Osakada was right. You really did forget who you are. It seems that you can speak English now too. Job well done Ryuuzaki. You finally learnt English." I frown, "Who is this? My name isn't Ryuuzaki, It's Sakura May." I heard a grunt from the phone, "Fine, Sakura it is then. Where are you anyways _Sakura_?" He says making emphasis on my name.

"Why should you know? I don't even know who's calling me!" "It's Ryoma Echizen. Or Ryoma-kun, if you want to call me the way you used to." No way... Ryoma Echizen?! It was the same guy that I was watching on the plane. "Do... You like ponta? Or rather, grape... grape ponta?"

"Yeah, and I never got to thank you for the grape ponta cookies. Mada Mada Dane Sakura." Slightly irritated, I tell him, "I do not have a long way to go Ryoma-kun!" It seems to sound just right when I call him that.

I guess I can stick with that nickname...

"Oi, Sakura. Aren't you going to tell me where you are?" Ah right, his main problem. "I'm attending an academy in Canada. It's called True Blood Academy." I hear him grunt again. "It seems that I'm going to have to study abroad there. Hn, what a nuisance." I laugh a bit.

"Oi." I try to suppress my laughter, and I am left giggling.

"Oi, Ryuuzaki." I calm down, "What do you want now Ryoma-kun." "You'd better be at that school when I get there..." "Yeeeeesss." I get a feeling that he has a smirk from his side. "Mada Mada Dane Ryuuzaki. Bye." He hangs up and I am left with a smile on my face, and I am blushing. He seems... Cool. I prepare myself to go to sleep by changing, brushing my teeth and etc.

Lying on my bed, the only thing I can think about is Ryoma-kun. _I can't wait to meet him._ Then I drift off to sleep.


End file.
